


Toxic

by raimbf (L_mouss)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, birthday gift, mention of non graphic fight
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/raimbf
Summary: Derek itu pria yang rumit.XxXDerek berkelahi dengan orang asing yang menggoda Stiles di bar. Ini adalah kejadian setelahnya.Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mbak Atsui (kayaknya ini yang tahun lalu deh, #orz)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).



> Teen Wolf is created by Jeff Davis, and belong also to Jeff Davis. This isn't mine, and I don't take any profit from this story. Enjoy.

Stiles mengigit bibirnya seraya mencoba membersihkan memar di pipi Derek. “Aku tidak paham kenapa kau harus terus mencari masalah dengan orang lain seperti ini.” Dia menekan salah satu memar.

“Aw,” protes Derek sambil menjauhkan pipinya. Dia mendelik Stiles. “Mereka menggodamu di depanku. Mana mungkin aku diam saja.”

“Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau membuat pekerjaanku tambah susah.” Dia mengoles alkohol di sekitar luka pada bibir Derek. Saat dia selesai, dia membereskan alat p3k dan menaruhnya di lemari. Dia kemudian mencuci tangan dan menatap Derek dari bayangan kaca di depannya. “Derek. Kita harus membahas tentang ini.”

“Tentang aku berkelahi untukmu?”

Stiles menghela napas lelah. “Tentang kau berkelahi dengan siapa saja yang menatapku lebih dari lima detik. Ini menjengkelkan, oke!?”

Derek membuang tatapannya dari Stiles. “Kau tidak ingin aku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu?”

Stiles berbalik dengan cepat. Dia menatap Derek dengan ekspresi tak percaya. “Derek! Serius? Kau menunjukkan rasa sayangmu seperti itu? Kau berkelahi dengan orang asing di bar tanpa alasan yang rasional, Derek.” Stiles melarikan jari-jarinya di rambut. “Jika Ayahku tahu tentang ini dia bisa saja menentang hubungan kita berdua, Derek.”

Derek terdiam, masih tidak melihat ke arah Stiles barang sekali. Dia melipat ke dua tangannya, dan terus menatap pintu.

Stiles memutar matanya, lalu mendekati Derek. Dia menyentuh paha Derek, kemudian menatap wajahnya yang masih enggan menyongsong Stiles.

Mereka sudah bersama setahun, dan masalah seperti ini tak pernah hilang dari hubungan mereka.

Stiles berlutut di depannya. “Derek. Derek. Derek?” Saat Derek masih belum menatapnya, Stiles mengguncang pahanya. “Derek, lihat aku. Kita harus membahas tentang ini sekarang. Kau tidak bisa hanya diam sekarang. Ini akan menghancurkan hubungan kita berdua.”

Derek akhirnya menatap Stiles. Masih ada ketakutan di sana. Dia menyentuh pipi Stiles. “Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku Stiles.”

“Oh Derek...,” bisik Stiles. Dia menyentuh jari Derek di pipinya sambil menutup matanya. Dua belas bulan pun ternyata tak cukup untuk menghapus paranoia di kepala Derek. Setelah keluarganya meninggal karena kebakaran, Derek selalu yakin bahwa dia akan hidup sendirian sampai ajal menjemput. Yang tersisa hanyalah dia dan pamannya; tapi pamannya adalah pria yang tengah koma di rumah sakit dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kehidupan Derek sampai Stiles datang. “Derek, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, oke? Tapi kau harus paham bahwa yang kau lakukan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dilakukan. Kau harus mempercayaiku. Hidupku adalah milikku. Dan aku memilih untuk membagi hidupku denganmu, bukan dengan orang lain. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan orang-orang tersebut karena apapun yang mereka lakukan, aku masih akan tetap memilihmu.”

Derek mengelus pipinya. “Katakan padaku bahwa kau memahaminya, Derek. Karena ini―Derek, aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi jika hal ini terus berlanjut, aku rasa kita tidak bisa bersama.”

Derek turun dari kursinya dan duduk di lantai bersama Stiles. Dia menempelkan kepalanya dengan Stiles. “Maafkan aku,” bisiknya sambil menutup mata.

Yang bisa Stiles pikirkan saat dia memeluk Derek dengan segera adalah, dia telah memilih pria yang benar-benar rumit.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The Second gift to Mbak Desi, wkwkwkwk. Dibikin kayak gini karena dijanjiin tahun lalu terus php karena pas ujian terus nulis lagi tapi malas lagi jadi cuman setengah jalan, #cry (bohong, ini baru ditulis sekitaran oktober lalu di hape terus diselesaiin di laptop)
> 
> Anyway, makasih sudah mau baca.
> 
> Title taken from Richard Armitage quote when he was asked on his opinion over Love that lasts is the love that's slow and moderate. And basically he said that we are masochist that loves to toxicated ourselves by love. (he's talking from his experience i believe)


End file.
